


booksmart

by Anonymous



Category: supermega
Genre: Cock Warming, Face-Fucking, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-02-23 13:00:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23611834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: not that confident in this but hope you enjoy it
Relationships: Harrison Tucker/Matt Watson
Kudos: 12
Collections: Anonymous





	booksmart

**Author's Note:**

> not that confident in this but hope you enjoy it

Harrison sat his cock inside of Matt's mouth as the younger one purred around it. Harrison groaned from the wet heat as he read the book that was currently in his hands. Matt sat on his knees, shifting his body slightly but not taking the cock out of his mouth as Harrison flipped through the pages.

Matt whined softly, causing Harrison to look down at him with a smirk, gently petting his hair. "So obedient, you look so pretty." Matt hummed, sending a wave of pleasure up the older male's cock, he moaned lowly from the sensation. 

Matt only looked up at his boyfriend as Harrison continued to flip through the pages of his book, his hand snaked inside of his pants and boxers, gently stroking his erect penis. Harrison could feel the hot breath on his cock and stopped, he looked down sternly at Matt, who only looked back up in fear.

"Bad boy," He said with a slight growl. He slapped Matt's cheek, causing the younger one to whine softly. Harrison chuckled and stood up, Matt tried to shift his body but Harrison held his head in place, he began to roughly thrust into Matt's mouth, causing tears to roll down the other's face.

Soft gagging and slick noises filled the room as well as Harrison's moans and pants until the older male spilled inside of Matt's mouth, he grunted as he tried to catch his breath, stroking his boyfriend's hair lovingly. 

When he calmed down from his orgasm he sat back down on the couch, picking up his book and reading once again as he felt Matt swallow his sticky, hot seed.

"Good boy." Harrison purred and looked down at him with a smile as Matt looked up at his eyes with a hum.


End file.
